Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to MEMS (Microelectromechanical Systems) packages fabricated using a lead frame tape to form a MEMS package with holes that expose a sensing component to an outside environment, and more particularly to such a package that can be reliably formed with few failures and reduced opportunities for packaging errors.
Description of the Related Art
As consumer demand increases for smaller multifunction devices, manufacturers face significant challenges to maintain a method to produce several small MEMS devices in packages without defects. MEMS devices exist to combine mechanical structures with electronic devices to form electronically responsive moving parts for use as miniature sensors and actuators. MEMS packages must protect both the electronic connections and sensitive components in the MEMS devices. For example, as electronics are exposed to an ambient atmosphere, such as an outside environment, manufacturers look for ways to produce MEMS devices efficiently and built to withstand external stresses. FIGS. 11 and 12 show two separate conventional MEMS packages that are designed to protect MEMS devices' internal components and electronic connections from the environment in which they will be used; yet, these prior art packages have a variety of shortcomings that make them high in cost to produce and often result in lower yields of working parts than desired.